Forgiveness
by Flora334
Summary: A werewolf hunter falls for a werewolf but she needs to kill him in order to join the tribe.


**Forgiveness**

Night was a peaceful time for most, but for me it was hell. I could hear the beast run into the brush to try and get me of its tail, but little did he know he could never evade the leader of the Sorren tribe. It would never out run me and it would never slaughter Adrian Sorren, father of our next leader Alice Sorren. The beast ran right through the forest with incredible speed, it was pretty fast for one that was only fifteen. The beast looked almost dog like but it was intelligent and dangerous for the people of Evergrove a small town right outside of Winnipeg in Manitoba. The forest made it easy to hear the beast, but it also made easier for it to hide. I needed to catch the beast but not kill him. He was not mine to kill. My daughter was chosen to kill the beast; she needed to if she wanted to join the tribe. And it was my job to get a blood sample from the beast that she could use it to track him. I finally trapped the beast in a small clearing in the woods it looked at me with his bright blue eyes as it changed into its human form, a black-haired blue eyed teenaged boy. He looked frightened as I said to him wearing my black mask "I don't plan to kill you, but I will fight like any other opponent". I ran at him with my dagger in my hand and cut his wrist that I could catch the blood in my flask. The task is done all I need to do is wait for my daughter to find out about the tribe and its murderous Wolf hunting duty.

Luckily he never saw my face so if I approached him again he would never find out about my identity.

**Chapter 1 -Alice's P.O.V-**

School was a peaceful place for me my best friend Devin Gale would always call me Allie, it always made me feel special. I was never popular and I never wanted to be, maybe it was because of my fascination with vampires and other morbid creatures. But being different means that your special and don't follow a leader like other kids at my high school. The other kids liked to make fun of me and now Devin and I are the outsiders at school. I woke up this morning with a grin like most people under forty do when it's their birthday, today I'm fifteen but I have school today so I won't get to play Race to Hell on my play station 3. So I ran down stairs wearing my favourite blue sweater and ripped jeans, got breakfast from the cupboard and started walking to school."Hey Allie happy B-day!" he said smiling like he dose everyday and then he said pulling out something from his pocket "I got you a small gift, it isn't much but its pretty cool."

I ripped of the coloured rapping paper and saw the greatest thing ever! Two tickets to the greatest movie of the year Blood and Bones 2. I gave him a hug as I said "If you think this isn't much than you must be crazy! I can't believe you got the tickets!" After that I put my brown hair in a pony tail that I would seam attractive when I got to school. The sun made Devin's jet black hair and dazzling green eyes look extremely cool. Finally we got to the school; Devin had Art class first thing this morning so I went to the library like I always do on my spare. I sat down in my favourite chair, and was about to start reading when I saw a cute boy about my age with black hair and beautiful blue eyes started staring at me. His eyes were like sapphires and now I was staring too. Then he put down his book and walked over to me so I pretended to not notice him, he sat down beside me and said "sorry to make you feel awkward but you're just so different from everyone else here". I looked at him and asked "Is that a bad thing?" he smiled and said cheerfully "No I think it's great to see someone who is unique for a change." Than he took a bow and said "My name is Talon Latence, and I know that your name is Alice Sorren". I looked at him oddly and said "how did you know that it's sort of creepy how you already know." He laughed and said "I can tell by your aura". He could read auras how strange "you can read auras, is that why you were staring at me?"

He smiled and said "Yeah it's sort of weird how I can do that but I've been trying to use my talent properly." He sounded really nice unlike most boys that are competitive jerks, so I said "did you just move here I've never seen you here before?" He paused for a second and said "Yeah I used to go to Falcon Heights High School, its just south of Winnipeg. Falcon Heights is a really small town so not very many people have heard of it." He was so interesting he could read auras; He was also considerate and kind "How about joining me and Devin for lunch?" He laughed and said nicely "That sounds fun, is it okay if I bring a friend of mine" I kindly said "Sure sounds great!" then he grabbed his books got up said "Than I'll see you later." For the rest of the morning I walked around grinning. After class I ran over to Devin and said cheerfully "Guess what? I got the new kid to have lunch with us….Do you mind?" then Devin said happily "It's cool that you invited the new kid he is an outsider too." It was great that Devin and Talon were going to get along and maybe Talon would hang with us regularly, it would be nice to have another person in our group. Devin and I walked over to Talon and a brown-haired boy with hazel eyes then Talon waved and said "Alice this is Jason Blanche he is my friend from my other school, and this must be Devin Gale." Talon smiled and shook Devin's hand "I here your from Falcon Heights, I was there last summer on a trip it's a nice place" said Devin politely. As we were talking I noticed a large cut on Talon's wrist "how did you get that cut on your wrist Talon?" I asked nicely, Then Talon said "Kitchen accident but I really don't want to talk about it." Then Talon looked away for a moment as if he was trying to avoid talking about it, so I changed the subject and said "I have to go sorry I could not stay longer but I have a Karate tournament in an hour" then Talon got up and said "it's okay, so talk I'll to you latter." As I was getting ready to leave Jason got up and said "Do you need a sparing partner, I am a red belt in Karate" I grinned and said "sure its okay everyone has the afternoon of from school today anyway." So Jason and I walked to the Karate Studio, when we got there Jason looked at me and said "Don't underestimate me, I'm extremely fast for someone who is only fifteen." Then we went to ether side of the room and he ran at me with incredible speed, He was as fast as he said he was. He tried to kick me so I dodged his attack and then I grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. He was fast but not as fast as me; he looked at me strangely as if I caught him by surprise. Now it was one-zero in my favour. This time he was faster and he tried to trip me so I jumped over his leg and used my signature triple flip kick which knocked him right into the wall, Jason looked mad then he smiled and said "I've never seen someone faster then me, are you on steroids?" then I giggled and said "Nope I guess I'm just quick." After seven rounds Jason still had zero while I had nine straight wins then Jason smiled and ran as fast as he could at me and for a quick second his eyes turned bright red, it was almost like he was an animal trying to catch its prey. I jumped over him and kicked him so hard that he flew to the other side of the room; it was almost like something took over my body and helped me. My instincts were taking over.


End file.
